Dillon York
“I look up to him, but my dad says he doesn’t want me tryin’ to be like him, and I should focus more on my shadowbending, since it’s what I was born with. And I’m trying to be good at it, it’s just a pain when you have to.. rely on someone for it.” -Dillon dislikes having to rely on shadows for shadowbending. (src) Dillon Ramsey York is the 10-year-old son of Nolan York and Danika Anderson in Gamewizard's universe. He is Numbuh 13.2036 and Spy of Sector V, and a very loyal operative to the KND. He's a shadowbender, and his shadow's name is Mario. His Negative is Nollid Kroy, born under his father's and Crystal Wickens' Negatives, and possesses magic. Nextgen Series Background Dillon was born in Quahog, Rhode Island, where he lives with his parents and Shadow Firstborn, Midna. Despite living out of the state, he is chosen to be a part of Sector V, Virginia, so therefore has to make regular flights there via his S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. He attends James Woods Elementary with Zach & Maddy Murphy, and Drake Puncture. Five-year-old Dillon drew his father a picture of him, Danika, and April, of when they went to battle the Brotherhood of Evil in the one-shot "Picture". In First Day, Dillon was sent off to his first day of KND Arctic Training with many other operatives. During his training, he met Leanne and Lee Andrew, becoming friends with them, but he also met Zach and Maddy, in which the two showed their disgust toward him and his dad. Meanwhile, Nolan's begun to have second thoughts about sending Dillon off, fearing Dillon would be manipulated by some villain. When Dillon returned, Nolan banned him from going again, and Dillon became angered at his father. Later after, however, after hearing advice from Crystal Wickens, Nolan tried to explain why he banned him, and Dillon explained how the KND was his passion and promised not to go to the Dark Side. Nolan apologized for banning him and decided to let Dillon go back to Arctic Training. Viridi Saga He first appeared in the one-shot "Kiss", where he spied on Mason and Sheila practice-kissing in the Moonbase closet. He recorded it and got it all over the KND Nightly News. He was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, stating that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet using shadowbending. In the one-shot "Something Better", Dillon is shown to have feelings for Leanne Grayson, comforting her after a prank intended for Aurora backfired. Dillon was one of many future kids sent back to the past in Operation DUSK. In The Son of Evil, Dillon accompanied his friends to the Canyon of Miracles to stop Nerehc. In Mason and the Minish Door, he was playing Smash Bros. with Leanne, unaware that the tiny Mason and Sheila were trying to get his attention. They fell onto Dillon's hair and got into his ear, where Sheila punched a Light Sphere at Dillon's eardrum, causing him to knock them out. In Mason's Playdate, Dillon and Sheila visit Mason's house and discover said boy was shrunken by his mom as a bonding experience, much to Dillon's amusement. Dillon lied on the couch to watch TV and kicked his shoes off, and not wanting to smell his feet, Mason demanded his mom take him upstairs. In Operation: SCARY, Dillon wanted desperately to go trick-or-treating with his dad, but Nolan was too busy with his Sandman duties. Nolan eventually changed his mind, and the two went as Batman and Robin. However, Nolan had to leave Dillon when Jack O'Lantern suddenly appeared, chasing the villain through the city. By the time the Curse of Monsters was unleashed, Nolan wouldn't allow Dillon to help him chase down Dracula, saying it's too dangerous. However, Dillon defied his father as he and his friends rescued him from Dracula's forces, afterwards escaping to Nightmare Land with the help of Jack Skellington. When Nightmare Land was taken over, Dillon was locked up in Oogie Boogie's dungeon, but he and his friends were rescued. Dillon and Jack chased after Oogie Boogie together to rescue Sally, and defeated him. Dillon later helped his father in the fight with Dracula. In Code: XANA, Dillon was upset that no one wanted to hang out with him, then returned home, where his father gave him the new HEAD-SET II. Dillon used the HEAD-SET II to get into the KND Cyber Network, where he met with an ancient Program, X.A.N.A.. XANA showed Dillon around his realm, taking him to the old Sugar Rush game, where Dillon met Vanellope von Schweetz. Dillon and Vanellope started to hang out more as Vanellope told Dillon about her glitching problem. Dillon tried to help fix her glitch by downloading data from other electronic devices that his friends used to Vanellope in the HEAD-SET, but nothing happened. Dillon was later led to The Source of the Virtual Realm by Mr. Game-and-Watch, and Dillon was tricked by XANA into giving him The Source, promising he would use it to fix Vanellope. The following day, XANA enacted his plan of taking over the KND Cyber Network. Dillon, Zach, Maddy, and Chris then entered the cyber world to face XANA, who then revealed that Vanellope was the one who tricked him. Dillon became angry at Vanellope and yelled at her before they ventured across the Cybernetic City. When they made it to XANA's lair, Vanellope arrived to join them, having regained her memory, and they defeated XANA together. In the aftermath, Dillon downloaded both Vanellope and Mr. Game-and-Watch into the real world. In Operation: MASKED, Dillon allowed Cheren to take his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. to use in the Termina Dimension. In Viridi's Last Stand, Dillon participated in the War on Flora. He fought alongside Kirie and Vanellope, and Dillon questioned Kirie's immunity to a Cacaw, but she revealed her earplugs. Big Mom Saga In Sector JP, Dillon is with the other boys who honor Jinta's actions in the Girls' Boxing Tournament. Dillon mentions how the girls are too monstrous for their own good, and the fact his sister is a freaking videogame character. In Operation: FROST, Dillon and Nolan were watched over by Peter Griffin, who didn't want them to steal the story with another "father/son drama." In Sector SA, Dillon disguises as Darth Genious during the false invasion of Roguetown. He and Fake Team Gnaa are crushed by Fake Malladus. In Operation: FAIL, Dillon says to his cousin, Kaleo that he read an article online, saying stupid people don't get sick. When he asks if he thinks it's true, Kaleo tries to eat a boulder. In Operation: CLOWN, Kaleo and his family came to stay at Dillon's for the weekend, much to his chagrin. He and Leo were hanging out with Zach and Maddy when Haruka came, saying she's been practicing her Healing Sting. They went to Quahog Shore to find an injured seagull, which Haruka demonstrated her power by healing the animal. The five kids were then approached by strange men in suits, who told the kids they had a disease. While they didn't believe the strange men, they suspected they had to do with the missing children around the world, so they went with them anyway. They arrived at Punk Hazard and met Caesar Clown, who proceeded to extract blood samples from them. The group played with the other multiracial kids until Sector W7 suddenly arrived, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Dillon and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., the operatives fighting off Caesar's henchmen while everyone else got on. Dillon learned that his dad had infiltrated the island, and was with Aeincha, so Dillon and friends decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. Haruka then learns the candy was NHC10, and proceeds to explain the drug. Caesar Clown arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science, and Dillon tries to fight him. He learned that Caesar was a Logia-type poisonbender, then explains what Logia benders are. Caesar stops him shortly before the children awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab as Dillon and Haru are given chi-blocking cuffs, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs (except the chi-block cuffs) as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as Dillon and Haruka find keys to their cuffs in the minions' suits. They all discuss their plan for getting out of there, and Dillon's group's job is to accompany Crystal Wickens to rescue the children. In Down in the Negaverse, Dillon met his Negative, Nollid on Meet Your Match Day. Dillon found it funny that his mom was Danika, while Nollid's mom was Crystal's Negative, and the two had differing opinions on their own fathers. In Operation: NECSUS, Dillon accompanies his friends on the galactic adventure. Things go well until the break-in at Zordoom Prison, when Vanellope begins to glitch more than ever. When they bring her to Pollyx, the scientist confirms that she's dying, saying she's an old Program who will fade out any minute due to her condition. Dillon is angered that Vanellope has to die for something that "makes her special", and refuses to accept the Zoni's help when they want to make her perfect. Instead, the Zoni restore her to her previous glitchy condition, much to Dillon's joy. Meanwhile, the others have gotten involved in the Pride Wars, but when Dillon and Vanellope arrive late, they notice Mom's Death Heart flying over St. Percy's Asteroid, and break inside to stop their attack. They are getting overpowered by Tachyon and Mom until MaKayla King suddenly arrives to save them. Later, the kids invade Planet Reepor, where Vendra Prog separates the team with Space Warp, though Dillon and Vanel are together. When Vanel is still glitching, Dillon pleads for her not to help fight so they can take her home later, but Vanel assures she'll be fine. They soon escape Reepor and meet Sollyx, whom Dillon requests to help fix Vanel, but he explains that he can't save her either. However, he implanted a contagious virus inside Vanellope that will infect the nearest Program or technology if she dies, rearranging the Program's pixels and memory to create a brand new Vanellope. Dillon was joyous when this happened, but following the fight against Dimentio, the Zoni arrived to take Vanellope away for something important. Dillon became saddened for a while that she was gone. In The Great Candied Adventure, Dillon and friends disband from the KND and become the Raccoon Pirates to stop the Big Mom Pirates. When Carol Masterson joined their crew, he was angry she was going to replace Vanellope, and didn't get along with her well. He lightened up a little after Sheila force-fed him the Fourth Flavor. When the Raccoons were ambushed by the Big Mom officers, Dillon and Carol were beaten by Nickel Joe. They all split up from Sheila to hone their skills, and Dillon chose to train with his mom and her three sisters. Since he couldn't become a master shadowbender in 2 days, he was given a Shadow Crystal to make his powers stronger. When the Raccoons regrouped to go to Candied Island, Dillon assisted Carol against Nickel Joe, after the former's Cash Combat ability failed. In the scuffle's conclusion, Dillon caught Joe in a Shadow Possession, allowing Carol to throw one of his discarded Coin Bombs and knock him out. After Sheila defeats Big Mom, and they all return home, they go to Moonbase, where Cheren reveals the Apocalypse coming soon. Thanks to Sheila's unbreakable spirit, Sector V is inspired to try and stop it. In the one-shot "Her Special Skill", Dillon tries to help Carol find what she's good at, experimenting with a bunch of skills and powers, but fails at all of them. He still gives Carol encouragement before she heads to Arctic Training the next day, and the two go to get ice cream at Goofy Goober's, which is having a special due to the Big Mom Pirates' defeat. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Dillon joins his friends in going to Miracle City to research the Brotherhood of Evil, as was Midna's suggestion. Dillon fights his way through part of the city to find him, and when battling some living evil fruit, he has Mario devour them in a Shadow Shockwave, poisoning his shadow and weakening his own powers. They are ambushed by El Mal Verde and captured later, until Django de los Muertos appears to rescue them, in exchange he join their group later. Django takes them back to Cleveland on his ghost train, promising that his "crew" would save Midna for them. Dillon is involuntarily chosen to let Django stay at his house, so Dillon and Django ride the train to Quahog. They return home as Dillon explains to his mom the situation with Midna and Django, but Danika isn't mad at him for losing her. Nolan comes home and informs he's going to Dressrosa in the morning, and when Dillon asks why, he briefly explains how Doflamingo's daughter, Sugar turns people into toys and makes everyone forget those people. Dillon recalls the graduation ceremony in March, how Mocha and Sugar graduated, despite them being a leaderless KND for about a year. He calls Aurora and suggests they should go to Dressrosa tomorrow, connecting Sugar's power with their "leaderless KND." At Dressrosa, Sector V ends up saving Nolan and Crystal from Diamante, then help the two get into Fun Fun Castle while they're attacked by Sector DR. When the Battle of Dressrosa commences, Dillon clouds Sector DR with Shadow Breath and attacks Doflamingo Jr. as they fall to the earth. Dillon fights him while his father is fighting Doflamingo, Sr.. Dillon catches Junior in a Shadow Possession, using the Birdcage string shadows for a sneak attack, but Mario feels weak and releases Junior. Junior laughs, but sees that his teammates are in danger above, so he abandons his fight with Dillon. Doflamingo Sr. is then killed by Cheren, in which Dillon's father claims credit for all who didn't notice. After reuniting with Cheren, the friends return to the Uno House to hear that Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. Dillon is later shocked to see Chris is a combustionbender. He and his team rest in the treehouse later when Cheren requests them to take Sugar to Solana Galaxy. They enlist Sector W7's help for this task, going to Solana on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., where they save Meloetta before going to Symphonia. For most of the journey there, Dillon and Mason make fun of the planet's musical lifestyle. After Sugar defeats Chernabog, they bid her farewell and leave Symphonia. Dillon participates in invading the Star Train to rescue Maddy's group, and they encounter Team Gnik, whom XANA is a part of. Dillon fights XANA when the latter informs him that Vanellope is working with him in Cyberspace. As Dillon tries to deny these claims, Vanellope shows up on a nearby monitor and proclaims them false. She tells Dillon that he must return to Earth, while Maddy must stay in this galaxy, and promises that they'll meet again soon. They escape the Star Train on Mobius Dick, where Dillon tells the group about Vanellope's message, and he figures that he must rescue Midna. Mobius drops them on Peoples α, where they meet Professor Büe, who takes them to his desert laboratory. After the revived Zach Murphy restores Chimney and the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to normal size, they ride the train back to Earth, parting ways with Maddy's group. Dillon recaps that they're going to Gravity Falls after saving Midna, based on Büe's info. They go to Moonbase and unveil their information to Cheren, who shares his info. Dillon calls his mother to ask if she's seen Django, and Danika confirms that he rescued Midna, and she's there. They go down to Dillon's house and see that Midna is safe with Django. When the kids explain that they need to find the Firstborn, Danika gives Dillon Midna's Spirit Ball to capture her. However, the catch fails as Dillon needs to "awaken" himself. Dillon contemplates why he dislikes having to rely on a shadow for shadowbending, noting how Mario's been useless lately. Angered, Mario ditches his master, and when Dillon tries to chase him outside, he combusts into flame in the sunlight. Danika pulls him inside as Midna explains why every person needs their shadow, or they cannot get in the sun. The group must go to Twilight Town, where Mario likely ran off to, and Midna serves as Dillon's temporary shadow for the journey. Mason is suddenly called by Carol Masterson, who informs them that Dillon's father was captured by the Government. They fly to Sector V's treehouse to meet her. Carol explains her new skill with computers, and has hacked into the Government's website to learn Mr. York was arrested. After Dillon explains their own situation, Carol promises to go rescue Nolan herself. Sector V and Django go to Twilight Town as Dillon guides them through the forest. They meet Virginia Stork at Twilight Town, and they learn that Daphne Anderson, one of the World Leaders and Dillon's great-aunt, rules this land. The bell at Minerva's Cathedral rings, summoning all shadows in town for a session with Daphne, so Dillon suspects Mario's there. Aurora is against the idea of confronting a World Leader, and Dillon begrudgingly complies. After they settle in the Shady Inn, Dillon and Midna, against everyone's knowledge, go to Minerva's Cathedral. They find Daphne Anderson comforting Mario with her depressing aura, and picking petals of a black rose, hurting Dillon. Dillon approaches Daphne and demands his shadow back. Daphne shows no fear in Dillon and explains her views on shadowbending, all the while plucking petals of Dillon's rose. Dillon tries to tell Mario to come back, giving his own views on shadowbending, but before Daphne can pull the last petal, Mario stops her. He convinces all the shadows (including Sector V's) to merge with Daphne and give her incredible power. But then, Mario has all the shadows fly into Dillon's body, turning the boy into a giant. Dillon attempted to fight Daphne with his power, but she struck him and forced all the shadows to flee. Dillon was heavily injured, but his friends protected him as they defeated Daphne their selves, having her arrested by KND. Dillon is taken back to Shady Inn, given a Drink of Shadows that heals his injuries. Mario explains his secret plan to trick Daphne, but admitted he needed Dillon's help, which he succeeded. However, Mario is still angry at Dillon, but he'll remain as his shadow. They all go to sleep for the "night." The next morning, Dillon lies in a bush garden with his shadow as they reflect on their relationship. Mario claims that Dillon only wants to have power, but regarding the incoming Apocalypse, it's important for them to get as strong as they can. They come to realize Dillon is mostly stressing out because of the Apocalypse, and even though he gets angry at Mario, he wants his shadow to stay with him, to have someone to vent his anger and connect with. Afterwards, Mason tells everyone about a message Carol sent him, regarding Mega Footbombs in NFL Stadiums, so Dillon sends a message to Leanne about this. Moments later, they realize Midna was kidnapped by Team Rocket, and after Sector V fails to subdue them, Grandfather and Cole appear to rescue Midna and send the agents flying. Later, Jack Spicer and Wuya appear with the resurrected Malevolous Djinn, who attempts to possess Dillon's body after learning he is Midna's Guardian. In the subconscious, Dillon battles Malevolous, and after he absorbs the power of Sector V's shadows, Dillon gains White Shadow power. He defeats Malevolous, but the Shadow Queen recovers and ambushes him. Rather than possess Dillon, Malevolous shows and reveals her true identity as the Black Queen from the First Dimension. She tells Dillon that they must find the Firstborn and bring them to the dimension before the Time Gate opens. Dillon wakes up back in Twilight Town, but before he can claim Midna as his Firstborn, Team Rocket captures them both. Mario escapes before Dillon is caught inside the glass cage, going to the plane's cockpit to set him and Midna free. After Team Rocket is defeated, Dillon claims Midna. After Nigel Uno's funeral, Dillon visits Doflamingo Jr. in Arctic Prison. He apologizes for what his father did and wishes Doffy Jr. would join the KND again. Junior explains how his new life's goal will be to destroy the KND, even if the World Government is bad. Dillon decides to leave. Later, when Sector V returns to a ruined Moonbase, Mom agrees to help repair it. Mom mentions how they will need to visit the Great Clock later. Dillon remembers that Vanellope is at the Great Clock, so he questions Mom on her words. Mom reveals that Corporate President, Gozaburo Kaiba, was sent to the Clock. With permission from Cheren and a ragtag team of operatives, plus the guidance of Mom's sons, Dillon, Carol, and others flew to the Great Clock on Chimney's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. A fleet of ships was outside the Clock, but they did not attack. When the team boarded, they encountered the Human Bill Cipher in a luxury room. After Bill talked about his plans for the New World and his desire to escape the Imaginary life, he called the Great Clock Caretaker, Sigmund to help the operatives with their mission. Bill revealed that Gozaburo Kaiba and his followers have gone into the Cyberspace of Great Clock, and with Carol's technical expertise, she was able to fix the virtualizers. Dillon, Carol, Midna, Quill Ramsey, and Kodama virtualized into Cyberspace. On May 20, they invade Enies Lobby, and Dillon is surprised to see Vanellope defeated Leslie Meijer by herself. Dillon and Carol later lead Maddy to the secret passage that leads to the Poneglyph. After the battle, Dillon is given a bounty by the World Leaders, nicknamed "Dark Seed" and worth $23,000. During the Grand Inferius, the KND invades God's Domain as Dillon confronts Aunt Daphne once again. Dillon defeats her by absorbing the shadows of his friends, going White Shadow using Index (a lightbender)'s shadow. Afterwards, Vanellope disguises as Monty Uno and stuns Daphne using her emotions, giving Dillon the chance to KO Daphne. After the defeat of King Andrew, everyone celebrates Cheren's 10th birthday. Later, based on a plan by the Zoni, the Firstborn Guardians decide to leave their Firstborn in Egg Chambers. Dillon and Midna venture through a shadowy field, and they say good-bye as Midna goes to sleep in her chamber. In On The Way, Dillon begins to show disinterest in his father or his heroic activities, even telling Nagisa Shiota the code to his Sandcave without a second thought. He found it humorous that Nagisa took such a liking to Sandman when Dillon himself grew out of his hero shtick. In Seven Lights: The Last, Dillon travels with Vanellope, Carol, Nolan, and Yuki in the First Dimension. They are flying through Bore Space when they are ambushed by Sōsuke Aizen, who kidnaps Dillon. Dillon is taken to Madara's captivity and trapped in his Tsukuyomi, an ideal dream world for Dillon. Nolan and Jessie make their way through Dillon's Awesome City dreamscape, with Nolan having physically entered with the Gem of Dreams. He is able to come out of Dillon's mind and attack Madara. Dillon then frees Midna from her Egg Chamber, and a battle with Madara commences. Dillon is able to take Madara's shadow and use the ninja's power, and with no shadow, Madara burns in the twilight. However, Madara's shadow possesses Dillon, so Nolan goes into his son's mind to battle the ninja's conscience. Through means unknown to Dillon, Madara is defeated and the boy is freed. Newborn Era In The Horrorverse, Dillon gets his dad to drive him to school on Halloween in the Sandmobile. The school is soon poisoned by Affright's Fear Gas, and Dillon, Zach, and Maddy are held captive by Holiday. Nolan rescues them and takes them to G.U.N. H.Q. for safety. In the future, Dillon marries Carol Masterson, who had made it big by developing their adventures into videogames. They have a daughter named Silica York. Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Dillon and Jack Skellington vs. Oogie Boogie. *Dillon vs. Jack O'Lantern. *Dillon, Chris, Zach, Maddy, and Vanellope vs. X.A.N.A.. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Escape from Punk Hazard. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Dillon and Carol vs. Nickel Joe. *Dillon vs. Doflamingo Jr.. *Siege on Star Train. **Dillon vs. X.A.N.A.. *Sector V vs. Daphne Anderson. *Dillon vs. Malevolous Djinn. *Vanellope Rescue Squad vs. XANAIBA. *Dillon, Vanellope, and Kirie vs. Leslie Meijer. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Dillon, Kirie, and Midna vs. Russel Thrush. *Dillon vs. Daphne Anderson. *Dillon and Nolan vs. Madara Uchiha. *Nextgen Kids Next Door vs. Lord English. Relationships Nolan York Nolan is Dillon's father. He named Dillon after his old friend in the KND. Dillon once dreamed of being like his father and deeply admired him, but starting from the Twenty Keys Quest, Dillon began to grow detached and less dependent on Nolan. He still likes to make his dad drive him to school on his Sandmobile. Danika York Danika is Dillon's mother. He inherited her shadowbending. Mario “Even if I do get a little mad at you, I don’t want you to leave me, Mario. I want to have someone I can be worried with and vent my anger to. You’ve been with me for so long, Mario; you really are a part of me, so I guess I never thought about our… friendship much.” -Dillon to Mario (src) Mario is Dillon's shadow, who like every other shadow, helps him with shadowbending. Ever since the Seven Lights Quest began, Dillon internally spoke resentfully to his shadow, and when Dillon expressed his annoyance in relying on a shadow for shadowbending, Mario became angered and abandoned Dillon. The two make up in the end, and Dillon and Mario continue to grow stronger together. Leanne Grayson Dillon is shown to have slight feelings for Leanne, comforting her after a plan to prank Aurora fails. Zach and Maddy Murphy Dillon's relationship with the Murphy twins is similar to the one Nolan had with Gwen and Doug. They don't trust Dillon or any metahumans/benders for that matter and Dillon says they are jerks. Eventually, they grow to like Dillon as a friend. Vanellope von Schweetz In Code: XANA, Dillon meets and becomes friends with Vanellope Schweetz inside the KND computer network. He later adopts her in his family, and they become adoptive siblings. After Vanellope was taken away, Dillon became depressed for several days, and didn't want to let anyone replace her. Carol Masterson As the newest member of Sector V, replacing Vanellope, Dillon didn't get along with her well because of so. Eventually, Dillon accepts Vanellope being gone and accepts Carol as the new member of the team. However, Dillon thinks her Cash Combat ability very controversial. This was confirmed when Carol was nearly beaten by Nickel Joe, but he wanted to help her find her special skill to assist her friends. Dillon eventually falls in love and marries Carol, and they have daughter together. Appearance Dillon has brown eyes and short black hair with a midnight-blue streak in the middle. He wears a black sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes. When he goes swimming, he wears black swim trunks. At night, he wears a grayish-black button-up pajama shirt, pants, and is barefoot. While cursed by the Magic Caramels, he wore a school jersey. In White Shadow form, his hair and sweater are white, and a white aura surrounds him. After the timeskip, Dillon wears a black hoodie that is always shadowing his face, along with black pants and shoes to better conceal himself in the shadows. Gallery Dillon.png|Dillon in his teenage years. Code XANA.jpg|Dillon gets surprised by X.A.N.A.'s presence.|link=Code: XANA Personality Dillon is a friendly boy who likes to bug his friends. He's very loyal to the Kids Next Door and follows his father's footsteps in being the best operative he can be. He thinks that people are special for their imperfections, and was angry that Vanellope was going to die because of her glitchy condition. He cared for Vanellope so much, he was trapped in a state of depression for several days after she vanished, and refused to let anyone replace her. In time though, he was out of this phase. Dillon cares for his friends and wishes to help them whenever he can, especially if they're new operatives in training. Powers Dillon is a shadowbender, and he is excellent at stealth. He has mastered the ability Shadow Possession and uses it often in battle. After acquiring a Shadow Crystal from his mom, he can automatically enhance his shadowbending even without sunset, able to create numerous Shadow Clones and stretch his shadow for great distances. Dillon's bond with his shadow is strong enough that Mario can withstand Daphne Anderson's control, and even persuade all of her captured shadows to merge with Dillon's body. When this happened, Dillon became a giant of powerful Shadow Chi, but it could only last a short time. Dillon is strong enough to fight against Malevolous Djinn's enhanced Shadow Possession. By mixing with Sector V's shadows (but primarily Sheila's shadow), Dillon can use White Shadowbending. Dillon's Power Level during the CP10 Saga was 2032. Final Smash Dillon's Final Smash is Shadow Strangling, where he stretches his shadows to all enemies he can to catch them in place. The shadows slowly wrap around their bodies and strangle them. Weaknesses Being a shadowbender, his power is weaker during bright times of day or darker nights, namely when it's cloudy. Regarding his Shadow Crystal, it needs to keep touching his body so he can use its power, so he has to keep it someplace where it's steady. However, he only wishes to use it until he can get stronger on his own. Dillon has one time attempted the Shadow Absorption (albeit involuntarily), but his young body couldn't process it for long, and it put him in a crippled state where he needed his friends for protection. Stories He's Appeared *Picture *The NEW Adventures of Sandman and Coldman (cameo) *First Day *Kiss *Date? (mentioned) *Something Better *Decommissioning *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Swimming *Mason and the Minish Door *Scorched Wings *Mason's Playdate *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST *Sector SA (cameo) * Operation: FAIL (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Nollid) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse Trivia *Dillon's shadow's name, Mario, is sort of a reference to One Piece, the zombie beings powered by shadows called Marios. *He is named after his dad's old friend, Dillon, and his middle name comes from Mario Ramsey's surname. His shadow itself is named Mario. **By that sense, he has the names of Nolan, Dillon, and Mario. *He is the only known male of the Anderson Family who isn't a dimwit, although he doesn't possess the name Anderson. *Both Dillon and Sheila are the only two Sector V members who live outside of Virginia, except while Dillon lives out-of-state, Sheila lives out-of-continent, in South America. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector V Members Category:Spies Category:Anderson Family Category:York Family Category:Firstborn Guardians